With recent development of wireless technology, people have used a wireless network instead of a wired network. Since the wireless technology is free from constraint on mobility of the wired network, researches have been actively made on various techniques using the wireless network.
In a case of a wireless local area network (WLAN), so-called wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) allows a smart phone and the like to use the Internet within a predetermined range from an access point (AP).
Besides the smart phone, various Internet-of-things (IoT) have recently been configured to have a Wi-Fi function. For example, most of a closed circuit television (CCTV), a robot vacuum cleaner, a microwave oven, an air conditioner, a washing machine, a loudspeaker, and the like electronic products can have access to the Internet through Wi-Fi.
However, such an IoT device may be constrained from having access to the wireless AP since it does not have a display, an input unit, etc.
Further, when the IoT device accesses the wireless AP, there may be security concerns with a separate registration process required of a user, access to another hub device undesired by a user, etc.